Just A Kiss
by Maetro
Summary: Bridget has been kissing Lena for years. Butterfly kisses on the playground...a peck on the cheek..She wasn't sure when she started to think what it would be like to kiss her for real. Bridget/Lena romance G rated, except for the girl on girl. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own these characters.

**Summary:**Bridget's feelings Lena friend start to change.

**Timeline:** The girls first year of university.

**Pairing: **Bridget/Lena

**Authors Note: **This idea popped into my head and just wouldn't go away. I'm not really sure where it came from but I hope that you enjoy it.

Bridget had been kissing Lena since they were about five years old. Butteryfly kisses on the playground in kindergarten. A playfully affectionate peck on the cheek. A gentle press of lips against her forehead. A faint brush against her temple. She'd lost count of how many times she'd thrown her arm around Lena's shoulder and pressed a smacking kiss to her cheek or leaned in as they lay facing each other at a sleepover, each of them bundled up in their blankets, and brushed her lips against Lena's nose or forehead before rolling over to say a similar goodnight to whoever lay on her other side. Hugs of comfort with a kiss dropped to the top of her head. So many ways, so many reasons.

She wasn't really sure when she started thinking about what it would be like to kiss her for real. It might have been New Years Eve, during their first year of universtiy, at the party that Carmen's mother and David threw. When the countdown to midnight started, she and Lena just happened to be standing next to each other. It could just as easily been Carmen, or Tibby who she turned to as the ball on tv dropped and fireworks lit up the sky. But it wasn't either of them. It was Lena. Bridget had grinned and leaned in to hug her friend.

"Happy New Year, Lenny," she whispered in her ear.

"Happy New Year, Bee," Lena whispered back, her breath warm against Bridget's neck.

They pulled back, arms still losely around each others waists and Bridget leaned down and pressed her lips against her friends. Lena tipped her head up to meet the kiss, which was soft and chaste but also lingering. Bridget attributed the slightly fuzzy feeling in her head as she pulled away to the glass and a half of champagne that she'd drunk not to long ago and turned to Tibby, who had appeared at her side and leaned down wish her a Happy New Year as well. Lena turned to Carmen and then the momemnt passed as they began moving through the crowd, hugging and wishing the rest of their friends a Happy New Year.

Or maybe it was Valentine's Day, the same year when Bridgett drove out to meet Lena for dinner at RISD. She'd bought a bouquet of roses and a big, shiny heart shaped box of chocolates and grinned widely at her friend when Lena opened the door and laughed as

"Thanks, Bee" Lena said, smiling as she both took the gifts and ushered Bridget inside. "They're beautiful," she sniffed deeply into the bouquet then rose up on her tiptoes and gave Bridget a kiss. Her lips were warm and soft and tasted vaguely of vanilla. Once again, the kiss was a chaste one but lingered a moment of two longer than really necessary.

'I've got something for you, too," Lena said, tugging on Bridget's arm to bring her further into her dorm room, distracting her before she could really process they way the feel of Lena's lips against hers lingered.

Bridget followed willingly exclaiming "yay, presents," and clapping her hands delightednly. Lena shook her head at her antics as she rifled through her desk drawer.

She grinned as Lena presented her with a bag of chocolate hearts and a large, cheesy card that was pink and red and covered in glitter. The note inside was overly sappy and romantic and made her grin and chuckle. Her smile was genuine though, when it turned to Lena's addition, written at the bottom in her careful scrawl.

"Love you too, Lena." She gave her a tight hug and another kiss. "Lenalenlena, I'm starving, lets go eat," she gave in to the giddy, floating feeling that filled her and bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting impatiently while Lena put the roses in water and pulled on her coat.

Or maybe it was somewhere in between when those playfully affectionate kisses on the cheek became less playful and more affectionate and the hugs grew a little tighter, a little longer.

But it was just before spring break when she realized that it was Lena, above anyone else, who's voice on the phone made her smile and who she thought about when she lay in bed waiting for sleep to come. It was Lena who she wanted to tell when she got an A on a paper, or scored an amazing goal during a game. The number of visits out to RISD had increased in the last month or so. Almost every weekend now, and even a couple of times during the middle of the week as opposed to the once or twice a month it had been since they'd started school.

She was in her car, heading along the familiar roads towards RISD to pick up Lena and take her back to Bethesda so they could spend their spring break with their friends when she realized that she was crushing on her friend. On Lena, who she had known since babyhood.

She wasn't really sure what made the realization settle in, at that particular moment but when it did, she knew that it was true. One moment she was thinking how excited she was to be on the way to pick up her friend, to see Lena again and the next she was realizing that she was eager to see all her friends but the thought of seeing Lena sent a jolt of giddy adrenaline through her. When she thought ahead to their meeting she imagined they way it would feel to feel, Lena's body held close against hers, the feel of her arms around her friends slender waist and the brush of warm breath and soft hair against Bridget's shoulder as they embraced.

A shiver ran up her spine as she anticipated the gentle kiss that Lena would grace her lips with then her hands tigthened around the steering wheel as she imagined the kiss growing deeper. She almost missed a red light and had to slam on her brakes to prevent herself from sliding into the intersection. Her breathing was rapid and shallow as she realized that she was thinking about making out with one of her best friends.

'Oh God," she groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh my God."

The light turned green and she continued through the intersection, her actions automatic as her thoughts were otherwise engaged as the universtiy buildings rose inthe near distance in front of her.

But as disturbed as she was by this new revelation she was aware of two things, the first one being that it wasn't nearly as disturbing a thought as it should have been. Which meant that this must have been brewing for awhile, even if she wasn't totally aware of it. The second thing being that she was going to do something about it when she got to Lena. Subconsciously she must have known this was coming because it didn't even occur to her to try and hide this. She was feeling something and she intended to act on it, because that was just a fundamental part of who she was.

Her heartbeat sped up in anticipation as she turned up the road toward the university and manouvered her way towards Lena's dorm building. She pulled to a stop in front of the building and climbed out of the car as Lena came jogging down the steps towards her.

"Hey, Bee," she called, a smile splitting her face.

"Lenny."

Lena's arms flung around her in an abandon that the normally reserved art student shared with very few people in her life. Bridget felt priveledged to be one of those few and for a split second reconsidered what she knew would be her next action. Then they were pulling apart and she was tilting her head down to capture Lena's lips in her own.

She felt Lena's gasp against her lips, that almost inaudible expelling of breath as the kiss she'd raised her head to receive turned out to be entirely different in tone than the one she'd been expecting.

There was a moment of hesitation and Bridget braced herself to be pushed away, the fear she should have felt all along settling, once again, in her heart just a moment too late.

And then Lena's lips were yielding to her own and Lena was melting into her.

An imeasureable moment passed before they pulled apart and she looked down to see Lena staring up at her with questions in her eyes. She wondered what her own eyes reflected back but only for a moment because then Lena's hands were threading through her hair and pulling her head down once again.

FIN

Thanks for reading guys.

You know what to do.


End file.
